


Cocoa

by hiddlesohmy



Category: Marvel (Movies), Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Loki Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets turned on by the scent of his beloved's chocolate lotion. Cue: Make-out session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No warnings. Read and enjoy some Loki fluffy make out session.

The scent overwhelmed his senses. He saw her walk around the kitchen, stopping at the refrigerator to find some food. She knelt slightly before it to peek inside as her arm supported her by resting on its door. 

He could see that her skin had a soft touch to it that day. He took a few steps forward stopping before the door to graze his fingers over her upper arm which cause her to drop the can of juice. “Your arm appears to have extra softness today” he said absentmindedly not stopping his actions. 

She got up to face him. “Are you implying that I have gained weight?” her eyebrows were quirked up in a playful fashion. “It’s this chocolate” he said leaning down to place his head on her shoulder. He held her there as he took in the smell. It was delicious. 

“It’s my lotion Loki” she drawled out in a bored tone. But he could sense that she was anything but. “Another Midgardian object?” 

“Yes, you see- you’re supposed to apply it on your skin” she said. He flicked his tongue over her collarbone to incite a reaction from her. In response she gripped his head and held it there as he continued this sweet torture encouraged by her response. 

“Loki I came here to get some food” she somehow managed to say that when her grumbling stomach distracted her for a few seconds. “Did I mention you smell divine?” He walked forward pushing her back with him, till they were stopped by the fridge. 

“You. Are. Trying. To. Kill. Me” he muttered each word between planting kisses over her neck and gradually moving up to her lips. 

“I’m hungry” she said softly just before he moved in for another kiss capturing her. “Mm Hmm, so am I” he looked at her, a promising look of the ways in which he would ravish her.

“Tonight” she leaned in to whisper in his ears and before he could grab her she unpinned herself from the fridge and walked out of the kitchen after grabbing her food. This left Loki to go help Stark with testing his weapons. Might as well do something till then, he thought.

“Oh and Loki” only her head was in sight as she suddenly appeared at the doorway again. 

“Get the whipped cream” winking at him she disappeared from sight again, leaving him with a painful hard on as he proceeded to groan and sit down in frustration on the table there to clam himself down.


End file.
